stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
StickWrick RPG
Akcja gry dzieje się na osiedlu Stancko w mieście Teriando w StickWrick. Premiera odbyła się 12 Sierpnia 2011 roku. Sześć dni po wydaniu została aktualizowana do wersji 1.1. 22 sierpnia została aktualizowana do wersji 1.2. thumb|Okładkathumb|Polskie StickWrick RPG thumb|Edycja specjalna - można ją aktualizować Wersje 1.0 * Dodano grę 1.1 * Dodano listę prac * Dodano listę rzeczy do kupienia 1.2 * Ulepszono ulicę * Dodano listę wersji * Dodano listę broni * Dodano nową mapę * Dodano nowe prace * Dodano nowe rzeczy do kupienia * Dodano nowe budynki 1.2.5 *Aktualizowanie automatyczne *Wersja zamachu *Dodanie lotniska *Możliwość pojechania do Stickos (W tej wersji tylko by złapać terrorystów) 1.4 *Nowa mapa *Nowe budynki *Praca lekarza 1.6 *Możliwość pojechania do Stickos (nie można tam zostać) 1.9 *Reaktywacja gry. 2.0 Aktualizacja zapowiadana na 31 grudnia 2011 r./1 stycznia 2012 r. *Lepsza mapa *Nowe budynki *Nowa praca *Nowe rzeczy do kupienia *Możliwość pojechania do Stickos *Ukończenie Teriando! *Prawdopodobnie pojawi się StickWrick RPG Demo Mapa Bar.png|Bar Dom.png|Dom Rexa Dom2.png|Dom Shixera Kasyno.PNG|Kasyno Klub.png|Klub Lodziarnia.png|Lodziarnia Mapa.png|Ulica Policja.PNG|Komisariat SNevu.PNG|StickNevu Sklep.png|Sklep DVDSHOP.PNG|Sklep DVD Domsally.PNG|Dom Sally Kościuł.PNG|Kościół Szpital.PNG|Szpital HOTEL.PNG|Hotel Prace * Nazwa - Czas - Pieniądze * Sprzedawca płyt DVD - 8:00 do 18:00 - 10, 15, 20, 35, 50 S$ * Sprzedawca lodów - 8:00 do 16:00 - 5, 10, 25, 45 S$ * Chuligan - 18:00 do 24:00 - 25, 50, 100, 250, 500, 1000 S$ * Barman - 16:00 do 24:00 - 25, 50, 75, 100 S$ * StickNevu - 8:00 do 24:00 - 100, 250, 500, 750, 1000, 2500 S$ * Policjant - 12:00 do 24:00 - 100, 250, 500, 750 S$ * Lekarz - 24:59 do 24:59 - 100, 250, 500, 750 S$ Rzeczy do kupienia Sklep *Stickpączek - 2 S$ *Stickbułka - 2 S$ *Stickrogal - 3 S$ *Stickherbata - 5 S$ *Napój energetyczny - 3 S$ *Sok - 2 S$ *Chipsy - 3 S$ *Baton - 3 S$ Sklep z lodami *Sticklody 1 gałka - 1 S$ *Sticklody 2 gałki - 2 S$ *Sticklody 3 gałki - 3 S$ Klub * Browar - 3 S$ * Papierosy - 4 S$ * Okulary - 5 S$ * Pomocnik - 100 S$ Bar *Browar - 3 S$ *Wino - 6 S$ *Wódka - 9 S$ StickNevu *Praca - 100 S$ *Pomocnik - 50 S$ *Kryształ 1 - 100 000 S$ *Kryształ 2 - 100 000 S$ *Kryształ 3 - 100 000 S$ Sklep DVD *Płyta DVD - 25 S$ *Odtwarzacz DVD - 250 S$ *Telewizor - 1500 S$ Komisariat *Pomocnik - 75 S$ Bronie Kije *Stary kij *Kij *Profesionalny kij Pistolety *Stary pistolet *Pistolet *Pistolet UofSA Miecze *Miecz *Miecz samurajski *Magiczny miecz Karabiny *Karabin *Karabin specjalny *AK-45 *Karabin laserowy Młoty *Młot *Ciężki młot Inne *Miecz świetlny *Shotgun *Działo laserowe Zapisy Zapisywać się! Karta Szablon Imię: Stick Inteligencja: 0 Karma: 0 Siła: 0 Miserix666 Imię: Shixer Inteligencja: 50 Karma: 20+ Siła: 19 Broń - stary kij, pistolet Pieniądze - 936 S$ Rexx21 Imię:Rex Inteligencja: 18 Karma: 10+ Siła: 12 Broń - miecz świetlny, pistolet Pieniądze - 1 000 244 S$ Hubert Imię: Hubert Inteligencja: 0 Karma: 0 Siła: 2 Broń - nic Pieniądze - 98 S$ Plik:StickWRICKrpg12.PNG * Shixer - Jesteś w domu. Co robisz? * Rexx - Jesteś w domu. Co robisz? * Hubert - Jesteś w domu co robisz? ---- Oglądam telewizję. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Nie masz telewizji. Możesz wyjść na dwór. ---- Myślę "co to za dom bez telewizji?!" i idę do sklepu w którym mógłbym kupić telewizor lub komputer. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Obok twojego domu stoi jakiś Stickman z trzema komputerami. ---- Podchodzę do niego. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Stickman się przedstawia (nazywa się George) i mówi Weźcie udział w moim wspaniałym konkursie! Do wygrania Vetu CX-45, CX-10 lub Veu XE! ---- Pytam go o jaki konkurs chodzi ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - George mówi Odpowiedz na pytania... ---- Chętnie wezmę udział! ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Jak nazywa się wynalazca miecza świetlnego? a.John b.Stick c.Hubert? (nie sprawdzaj ;/) ---- Oczywiście, że John ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - George mówi Brawo! Pytanie nr. 2 Kto wygrał wojnę plemion a.StickWrick b.StickJudia? ---- StickWrick. ''-Shixer'' ---- * Shixer - Tak! Finał! Kto zabił generała Henrego? a.Stick b.John c.Nick? ---- Nie jestem pewien, ale stawiam na Johna... ''-Shixer'' Idę do spożywczego po Frugo. - Hubert ---- *Shixer - Wygrałeś Vetu CX-45 i 25 Inteligencji! *Hubert - Frugo kosztuje 2$. Kupujesz? ---- Wracam do domu i cieszę się z wygranej PS. Dopisz mi punkty do inteligencji. ''-Shixer '' ---- *Shixer - Dostałeś jeszcze internet gratis :D Sprawdzam czy są jakieś programy informacyjne. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś stronę sss.stickwricknews.com. ---- Sprawdzam najnowsze informacje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pisze Obok domu Shixera stoją jacyś chuligani! Próbują wybić szyby! Proszę złapać tych gości! ---- Wychodzę na dwór i stosuję na nich techniki karate (podcięcia, kopnięcia, bloki, uderzenia, ciosy) ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Walka minęła! Wygrałeś! Zdobyłeś kij plus umiejętności. ---- Kupuję Frugo i delektuje się smakiem Hubert ---- *Hubert - wypiłeś dostałeś umiejętności. ---- Dzwonię na policję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policja była w pobliżu. Zabrali chuliganów i dali ci 250S$! Dostajesz nowe umiejętności. ---- Dziękuję policjantom i wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Dalej czytam informacje na sss.sticknews.com. ''-Shixer'' Wychodzę na dwór-'Rexx' ---- *Shixer - Już nic nie pisze. *Rexx - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam czy można obejrzeć jakiś ciekawy film. ''-Shixer'' Idę do baru. '-Rex' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś kilka ciekawych filmów i je obejrzałeś (nowe umiejętności). Jest już ciemno. *Rex - Podchodzi do ciebie jakiś pijany Stickman z nożem. ---- Wyłączam komputer i kładę się na kanapę. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jest już rano. Musisz iść do sklepu żeby coś zjeść i wypić. ---- Idę do sklepu po coś do jedzenia. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Możesz kupić Stickpączka - 2 S$, Stickbułkę - 2 S$, Stickrogala - 3 S$, Stickherbatę - 5 S$, napój energetyczny - 3 S$, sok - 2 S$. ---- Kupuję Stickbułkę i sok. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co teraz robisz? ---- Wracam do domu i jem śniadanie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Już zjadłeś (nowe umiejętności). Co robisz? ---- Idę na dwór trenować karate. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Skończyłeś (nowe...) trenować. Jest już wieczór, więc klub został otworzony. Co robisz? ---- Idę do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie jakaś dziewczyna. ---- Uśmiecham się do niej. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Prosi ciebie żebyś zdobył od Simona jej telefon. ---- Pytam o jakiego Simona chodzi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - O Simona Gentu. Podpowiedź: Uwielbia lody. ---- Idę do sklepu z lodami. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie Simon i pyta się "Wiesz gdzie jest Sally? Jeśli tak to daj jej ten telefon.'' Dostałeś Sticksung Cosmo Ice!'' ---- Wracam do klubu i zgodnie z umową daję telefo Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Sally ci dziękuje (nowe...) i pyta się czy chcesz z nią pracować. ---- Pytam o jaką dokładnie pracę chodzi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pracować u Muta. Czyli sprzedawać filmy. ---- Zależy ile będę zarabiał... ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Na początku 10 S$ za godzinę. Jak będziesz awansował to będziesz dostawał więcej. Pierwszy awans możesz dostać za dwie godziny pracy. ---- Jeśli tak, to bardzo chętnie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pójdź do sklepu. ---- Idę do sklepu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pracujesz? Maks 2 godziny. ---- Pracuję 2 godziny. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Możesz dostać awans! *'WSZYSCY', UWAGA!!! SĄ DOSTĘPNE NOWE AKTUALIZACJE! Gra nie dostępna. ---- Aktualizuję... ''-Shixer'' ---- *'GRA DOSTĘPNA!' *Shixer - Możesz dostać awans. ---- Ja chcę awans! ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Teraz zarabiasz 15 S$ za godzinę! Radzę ci iść teraz do klubu. ---- Idę do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie jakiś Stickman. ---- Pytam go kim jest. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Stickman mówi że nazywa się Harry i mówi że dostał swój pierwszy awans. Chce z tobą to uczcić. ---- Ja również dostałem swój pierwszy awans. Bardzo chętnie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Harry stawia to piwo i idziecie na salę klubu. Co robisz? ---- Idę razem z nim. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- To co robi się w każdym klubie... Próbuję się zabawić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Harry mówi że wraca do swojego domu. Widzisz pijaną Sally. ---- Pytam jak się czuje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Fatalnie Widzisz też że została cięta nożem. ---- Pytam ją kto to zrobił. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Zemdlała. ---- Sprawdzam czy oddycha. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Powoli przestaje. ---- Dzwonię po pogotowie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pogotowie będzie za dziesięć minut. A Sally nie może oddychać! ---- Udzelam jej pierwszej pomocy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Udało ci się. Przyjechało pogotowie i zabrało Sally. ---- Idę do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam która godzina. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - 23:49 Kładę się spać. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie możesz zasnąć bo jacyś kolesie grają kocią muzykę przed twoim domem. ---- Wychodzę na dwór i proszę ich by grali trochę ciszej. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Przestali grać. Lecz po chwili słyszysz to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUjevbQJ1Xg. ---- Sprawdzam, czy to oni grają. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - To oni. ---- Proszę ich jeszcze raz by przestali grać. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Wchodząc do domu słyszysz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4TLcKEC0XQ&feature=related. ---- Dzwonię na policję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Goście cię atakują. Pamiętaj masz kij. ---- Bronię się kijem. ''-'Shixer' ---- *Shixer - Pokonałeś ich (nowości). Zdobywasz stary ale silny pistolet. ---- Czekam na przyjazd policji. '''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policja przyjeżdża. Myślą że to ty ich zaatakowałeś. Zabierają cię na policję. ---- Tłumaczę im, że to oni mnie zaatakowali. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policja ci nie wierzy. Później sprawdza czy piłeś. Okazało się że tak. Poszedłeś siedzieć na 2 dni. ---- Po wyjściu z więzienia idę do adwokata. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - W drodze do adwokata pewni kolesie się z ciebie śmieją że nie masz dziewczyny xD Ignoruję ich i idę dalej.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Chodzą za tobą i dalej cię wyśmiewają. ---- Nie zwracam na nich uwagi i idę do adwokata. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Tu nie ma adwokata (dopiero w nowej wersji będzie nowa mapa). Przychodzi więcej Stickmanów. ---- Ignoruję ich i idę do klubu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Dotarłeś. Co robisz? ---- Szybko przeliczając swoje możliwości dochodzę do wniosku,że muszę uciekać.Wracam do domu,zamykam drzwi na klucz,a okna również zamykam i zasłaniam.Biorę siedzenie na ręce i czekam. Jeśli ten wariat tutaj wejdzie,rzucam w niego. Rexx21 ---- *Rexx - Stickman zaczyna walić w drzwi. ---- Celuję w drzwi,jeśli je wyważy,rzucam w niego. '''Rexx ---- *Rex - Stickman wyważa drzwi i cię atakuje. ---- Rzucam w niego siedzeniem i uciekam przez okno. Rex ---- *Rex - Okazało się że to był chuligan. Przyjechała policja i dała ci 250 S$! (NOWE...) ---- Dziękuję im i idę do baru. Rex ---- *Rex - Podchodzi do ciebie twój dawny przyjaciel. ---- Po chwili rozpoznaję go i witam się z nim. Rex ---- *Rex - Steve (przyjaciel) pyta się czy chcesz z nim wypić piwo. ---- Mówię:"Tak,ale bez przesady." Rex ---- *Rex - Steve bierze 2 browary. ---- Patrzę czy jest tu Sally. ''-Shixer'' Biorę jednego,dziękuję mu i piję Rex ---- *Shixer - Podchodzi do ciebie ochroniarz i pyta się Masz jakiś problem? *Rex - Steve pyta się ciebie czy może przyjść do ciebie. ---- Odpowiadam "Nie ma sprawy,tylko,że niestety nie dzisiaj.Może jutro?" Rex ---- *Rex - Steve mówi Ok, może 10:00?. ---- Odpowiadam :"Jasne! Nie ma problemu!" Rex ---- *Rex - Wychodząc z baru widzisz Stickmana z komputerem Vetu XE. ---- Podchodzę do niego i mówię:"Niezły komputer! Dobry wybór." Rex Pytam go czy widział może Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - George odpowiada Wiesz? Mam takich sto... kupuję później sprzedaję albo oddaję... weź go przyjacielu... *Shixer - Ochroniarz odpowiada ci Jest u siebie w domu. Leży w łóżku. Jest chora Idę do domu Sally. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Ochroniarz jeszcze powiedział że Sally cierpi na Fivie. ---- Dziękuję mu,biorę prezent i idę do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Zastanawiam się gdzie mogę znaleźć Zioła Stickańskie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Widzisz kolesia z tymi ziołami. Sprzedaje je za 10 S$. ---- Kupuję je i idę do Sally.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Sally otwiera ci drzwi. --- {C Włączam Komputer i patrzę,czy posiadam internet. Rex ''' Daję jej zioła ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Masz :) *Shixer - Sally ci dziękuje i pyta czego chcesz? ---- Sprawdzam,jakie strony mam do oglądania. '''Rex ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś sss.johnblog.stickblog.com. ---- Sprawdzam. Rex ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś wpis Witajcie! Moja firma Nicksoft Corporation właśnie zaczyna sprzedawać miecze świetlne! Cena:129S$ Kupujcie! ---- Jak na każdym blogu,piszę w komentarzu,gdzie można "nabyć" taki miecz. Rex ---- *Rex - John właśnie sprawdzał bloga i odpisał Steve ma. Właśnie wyjechał do StickWrick. Jeśli jesteś szczęściarzem i mieszkasz tam to możesz kupić. ---- Uradowany idę na poszukiwania niejakiego Steve'a. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest noc. Steve śpi. Jesteś głodny. ---- Idę do sklepu. Rex ---- *Rex - Co kupujesz? ---- Stickherbatę. Rex ---- *Rex - Wypiłeś. Co robisz? ---- Kupuję jeszcze Stickrogala i wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Zjadłeś i wróciłeś. Co robisz? ---- Idę spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest już 8:00. Co robisz Pytam ją co mam zrobić jeśli policja wsadziła mnie do więzienia na 2 dni. ''-Shixer'' Wstaję,idę do baru,kupuję butelkę wina,wracam do domu,na stół stawiam wino oraz dwie szklanki. Przystawiam stół do kanapy i czekam na Steve'a. Rex ---- *Shixer - Sally odpowiada ci Nic. Rób co chcesz. (69%) *Rex - Steve już puka do drzwi. ---- Otwieram mu drzwi,witam się z nim i zapraszam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Steve powiedział Mam tu nowy miecz świetlny. Specjalnie dla ciebie. Chcesz go kupić za... 75 S$?. ---- Mówię "75?Kosztowne,ale wezmę,dzięki.Napijesz się czegoś.Mam tu butelkę wina,jeśli chcesz?" Rex ---- *Rex - Steve powiedział:Tak tak... dzięki DOSTAŁEŚ MIECZ ŚWIETLNY! ---- Zawiedziony wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Włączam komputer i szukam ciekawej strony. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś stronę z Sticknet Exploder 7 (masz Sticknet Exploder 6). ---- Jeśli jest darmowy to ściągam. ''-Shixer'' Nalewam mu do szklanki wina i podaje.Przedtem daję mu pieniądze i biorę miecz świetlny. Następnie siadam na kanapie,mówie mu,żeby usiadł i nalewam sobie wina.Po chwili piję. Rex ---- *Shixer - Zainstalowałeś. Pojawia ci się takie okienko:Plik:Se7_final.png *Rex - Steve ci dziękuje. Pyta się czy pooglądacie coś na komputerze. ---- Klikam OK. ·Shixer ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś popularną stronę Stickbook!(Facebook! ^^) ---- Odpowiadam "Jasne!" Rex ---- *Rex - Steve pokazuje ci to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzevoYYglPI&feature=relmfu ---- Sprawdzam czy są może jakieś informacje. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Steve odwiedził StickWrick! ---- Wyłączam komputer i szukam go. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Steve jest u Rexa. ---- Idę do niego. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Jesteś przy drzwiach. ---- Pukam. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Musisz poczekać... *Rex - Ktoś puka do twoich drzwi. ---- Czekam... ''-Shixer'' Otwieram drzwi. Rex ---- *Shixer - Rex otworzył ci drzwi *Rex - To Shixer. ---- Witam się z nim i pytam czy jest u niego Steve ''-Shixer'' Odpowiadam "Tak" i zapraszam go do domu. Rex Wchodzę do domu Rexa. '-Shixer' Wołam Steve'a,żeby tu przyszedł. Rex ---- *Shixer - Steve pyta się Co? *Rex - Steve pyta się Co? ---- Chciałbym prosić o poradę. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Steve - Jaką? ---- Chodzi o to, że policja wsadziła mnie do więzienia na 2 dni za coś czego nie zrobiłem. Chciałbym się jakoś odegrać (ale bez łamania przepisów). ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie wiem. Mieszkam w Nicksoft. Przyjechałem tu głównie sprzedać nowe miecze świetlne. I pracuję w Nicksoft Corporation. Ja myślę że powinieneś wrócić na komisariat i wszystko im wyjaśnić. ---- Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale warto spróbować. ''-Shixer'' ---- *UWAGA NOWE AKTUALIZACJE! ---- Aktualizuję... ''-Shixer'' Aktualizuję-'Rex' ---- *Gra ruszyła! *Wszyscy - Co robicie? ---- Idę na policję by wszystko wyjaśnić ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Policjanci ci uwierzyli i przeprosili. Co robisz? ---- Pytam ich czy mógłbym się unich zatrudnić. (Chodzi o służbę nocą).''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Musisz mieć 50+ Karmy. Rób dobre uczynki! PS Najlepsza praca to StickNevu ale najpierw musisz być chwilę policjantem. ---- Pouczam policjantów by przy łapaniu potencjalnych przestępców byli bardziej uważni i nie wsadzali niewinnych ludzi do więzienia. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam,czy Steve wyszedł. Jeśli tak,idę do sklepu z DVD. Jeśli jednak jest,zostaję z nim i gadam. Rex ---- *Rex - Wyszedł ---- Wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Po drodze spotykasz Sally. ---- Pytam ją o bliznę którą widziałem wcześniej w klubie. ''-Shixer'' Idę do sklepu z DVD Rex ---- *Shixer - Już jej nie ma. (72%) *Rex - Co kupujesz? ---- Pytam czy jest jeszcze chora na Fivię. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Już nie. (75$) ---- Wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - W drodze do domu znowu śmieją się z ciebie że nie masz dziewczyny. Radzę kupić pomocnika. ---- Kupuję płytę DVD i wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Co teraz robisz? ---- Ja dziewczyny nie potrzebuję. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Chcesz żeby kolesie dalej cię zaczepiali? Kup pomocnika, on ci pomoże się ich pozbyć. ---- Wracam na posterunek policji. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Kupujesz? Najlepszy pomocnik jest w StickNevu. ---- Odkładam płytę i po chwili zastanowienia wracam do sklepu z DVD. R'ex' ---- *Rex - Co robisz...? ---- Idę kupić pomocnika. ''-Shixer'' Pytam o pracę. Rex ---- *Shixer - Na posterunku? *Rex - Właściciel zgadza się. ---- Pytam "Kiedy zaczynam i co mam robić?" Rex ---- *Rex - Możesz zacząć teraz. Na razie dostawiasz płyty DVD. '' ---- Z wielkim entuzjazmem rozpoczynam pracę. '''Rex' Zawracam w kierónku StickNevu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Minęły dwie godziny. Dostajesz awans. Co robisz? *Shixer - Wszedłeś do małego pomieszczenia. Rozglądasz się w prawo i lewo. Zobaczyłeś siedzącego Stickmana czytającego książkę. ---- Pytam go czy to on jest pomocnikiem. ''-Shixer'' Dziękuję za awans,po czym idę do baru,kupuję wino i wracam do domu,aby uczcić zdobycie awansu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co? Nie nie nie... Pomocnika możesz kupić za 50 S$ *Rex - Wypiłeś, co teraz robisz? ---- Mówię, że kilku gości ciągle za mną chodzi i się zemnie wyśmiewa. ''-Shixer'' Idę na spacer po mieście z nudów. Rex ---- *Shixer - Też tak kiedyś miałem... ale znalazłem sobie dziewczynę i po problemie. Mamy tu takiego pomocnika w sam raz dla ciebie. *Rex - Spotykasz Steva. ---- Witam się z nim i pytam co robi. Rex ---- *Rex - Wracam do Nicksoft. Miło mi było cię znowu spotkać. Żegnaj przyjacielu. ---- Żegnam się z nim i czekam aż odjedzie. Rex Tylko jaką dziewczynę chcecie mi znaleźć. Uprzedzam, że ja nie chcę mieć dzieci. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Steve odjechał. Co robisz? *Shixer - JAKĄ CHCESZ... ale jak nie chcesz dziewczyny to możesz kupić pomocnika. ---- Na razie kupię pomocnika. Poźniej zobaczymy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Przyszedł twój nowy pomocnik. Co robisz? ---- Idę do domu i kładę się spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Już jest rano. Co robisz? ---- Tłumaczę mu co się stało. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co teraz robisz? ---- Wstaję i idę do sklepu z DVD pracować. Rex Wracam do domu.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Ile godzin? *Shixer - Zaczepia cię tylko trzech kolesi. ---- 3-4 godz. Muszę się czymś zająć. Rex Mam pomocnika więc lepiej się odczepcie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Co teraz robisz? *Shixer - Jeden z nich walnął cię kilka razy prosto w twarz. Zemdlałeś. Nagle budzisz się w szpitalu. ---- Pytam pielęgniarki co się stało. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Zostałeś pobity i postrzelony. Na szczęście przeżyłeś. ---- Wracam do domu i z nudów szukam nowych informacji o StickWrick na internecie. Rex ''' Pytam też co z pomocnikiem. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Szukając informacji znalazłeś StickTube i Stickbook <3 *Shixer - Niestety pomocnik zmarł przed chwilą. Niedługo dostaniesz pieniądze z powrotem. ---- Szukam dalej. '''Rex A policja i StickNevu zostały powiadomione? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś sss.stickwricknews.com ale strona jest w budowie więc jest niedostępna. *Shixer - Tak. Ten który cię walnął został złapany przez StickNevu i wrzucony do innego wymiaru. Tych dwóch złapała policja. ---- Wyłączam komputer i idę do pracy (znowu) Rex ---- *Rex - Minęła godzina. Dostajesz awans! ---- Idę do sklepu. Rex Pytam kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Widzisz trumnę. *Shixer - Obudziłeś się po tygodniu... więc możesz wracać. Ale masz złamaną nogę. ---- Zaskoczony podchodzę bliżej. Jeśli ktoś tu jest pytam :"Co jest!? Co się stało?!" Rex ---- *Rex - Trumna się otwiera... ...nagle wychodzi z niej... {C ...Zombie szpiega Muchadron (czyli muchy ;))!!! ---- Wracam do domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Atakują cię zbuntowane Osadrony! ---- Używając miecza świetlnego (który zawsze mam przy sobie na wszelki wypadek) rozcinam bestię na pół (instynkt samozachowawczy) Rex ---- *Rex - Bestia zaraz wybuchnie! Musisz włożyć ją szybko do trumny. ---- Sprawdzam czy mam przy sobie stary pistolet. ''-Shixer'' Wkładam ją do trumny i zamykam. Rex ---- *Shixer - Masz. *Rex - Trumna wybucha. ---- W gotowości bojowej wychodzę z budynku,jeśli ktoś mnie zaatakuje,rozcinam go wpół. Rex Strzelam w potwora. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Słyszysz strzały z AK-47 i krzyki. *Shixer - Osadrony uciekły. Słyszysz strzały z AK-47 i krzyki. ---- Idę w kierunku odgłosów. Rex ---- *Rex - Przy wyjściu kilka osób prosi cię o pomoc. ---- Pytam w jaki sposób można im pomóc. Rex ---- *Rex - Terroryści atakują miasto! Złap kilku, oddaj StickNevu a następnie polecieć do Stickos zabić innych i wrócić do Teriando! Całe Teriando i Stickos cię wynagrodzi! ---- Idę w stronę miejsca z którego dochodzą te odgłosy. ''-Shixer'' Pytam,czy ktoś z nich ma broń. Jeśli tak biorę i idę polować na terrorystów. Rex ---- *Shixer - Kilka osób prosi cię o pomoc. *Rex - Jeden daje ci pistolet. ---- Idę szukać terrorystów. Rex ---- *Rex - Pięciu biegnie w twoją stronę. 0/12 Do dwóch strzelam,trzech innych rozcinam mieczem świetlnym Rex ---- *Rex - Widzisz jak dwie osoby niszczą twój dom. 5/12 Pytam jak mogę im pomóc. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam w nich. Rex ---- *Shixer - 'Terroryści atakują miasto! Złap kilku, oddaj StickNevu a następnie polecieć do Stickos zabić innych i wrócić do Teriando! Całe Teriando i Stickos cię wynagrodzi! *Rex - Reszta została schwytana przez StickNevu. 12/12, 0/50 Postępuję zgodnie z instrukcją. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Musisz lecieć do Stickos. ---- Lecę do Stickos. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Samolot leci za pół godziny. ---- Lecę do Stickos. Rex Czekam na samolot. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Dotarłeś. 0/50 *Shixer - Dotarłeś. 0/50 Strzelam do terrorystów. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam do terrorystów i z bliska tnę ich mieczem świetlnym. Rex ---- *Shixer - Zabiłeś kilku. Zdobywasz pistolet! 24/50 *Rex - Zabiłeś kilku. Ktoś biegnie w twoją stronę. 24/50 Strzelam w pozostałych. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Zabiłeś szefa. Ktoś biegnie w twoją stronę. 25/50 Strzelam w niego.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Wszyscy terroryści zabici. ---- Wracam do Teriando. ''-Shixer'' Strzelam w niego pistoletem. Rex ---- *Shixer - Ktoś do ciebie podchodzi. *Rex - Wszyscy terroryści zabici. ---- Pytam kim jest. ''-Shixer'' Wracam do Teriando. Rex ---- *Shixer - Stickman nic nie mówi i daje ci 200 S$. *Rex - Jacyś stickmani rzucają w ciebie pieniędzmi. Razem dostałeś 200 S$. ---- Biorę pieniądze i dziękuję mu. ''-Shixer'' {C Dziękuję im,biorę pieniądze i idę do domu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Wróciłeś. *Rex - Wróciłeś. ---- Idę do domu. ''-Shixer'' Idę do domu. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? *Rex - Co robisz? _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kładę się spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest już rano. ---- Włączam komputer i szukam jakiś ciekawych stron.'' -Shixer'' Wstaję, i na internecie szukam nowych informacji na temat StickWrick. Rex ---- *Shixer - StickTube i Stickbook. *Rex - Strona nadal nieczynna. ---- Idę do pracy na dwie godziny Rex ---- *Rex - Skończyłeś. ---- Pracuję jeszcze kolejne dwie godziny. Rex ---- *Rex - Skończyłeś. ---- Wracam do domu i szukam stron o StickWrick na internecie. Rex Sprawdzam StickTube. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Znalazłeś jakąś stronę. Żeby z niej korzystać musisz się zarejestrować. *Shixer - Znalazłeś kilka filmików. ---- Rejestruję pod nazwą "Rex99" Rex ---- *Rex - Musisz jeszcze pobrać pewien program. ---- Jaki to program? Rex ---- *Rex - To jest strona StickWrick News (czyli tamta trochę bardziej zbudowana) i narazie musisz pobrać program StickWrick News Beta 2.0. ---- Niepewnie pobieram. Rex ---- *Rex - Jakiś haker wgrał do programu trojana. Masz trojana na kompie. Musisz napisać o tym StickWrick News i pobrać jakiś antywirus inaczej po komputerze. ---- Oglądam filmiki.'' -Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Znalazłeś recenzję ciekawej gry. ---- Czytam. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? ---- Sprawdzam czy grę mozna ściągnąć.'' -Shixer'' Piszę StickWrick News i czekam na szybko odpowiedź. Rex ---- *Shixer - Można. *Rex - Właśnie dostałeś odpowiedź: Sprawdziliśmy i przepraszamy. Trojan jest bardzo groźny i żaden antywirus go nie powstrzyma. Będziesz musiał zainstalować program Black Screen Stick OS. Program został wydany przez Gresiu Company więc się nie bój :) Jak zainstalujesz zresetuj komputer i wyświetli ci się ekran z ważnymi plikami. Znajdziesz tam trojana. Pliki można usuwać. Usuń tylko trojana! Jeśli usuniesz coś innego będziesz musiał kupić nowy system! Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia: Ben ---- Postępuję zgodnie z instrukcją. Rex ---- *Rex - Udało ci się. ---- Odetchnąłem z ulgą i idę do pracy. Rex ---- *Rex - Ile pracujesz? ---- 3 godziny Rex ---- *Rex - Skończyłeś. Dostajesz awans. ---- Wracam do domu i kładę się spać. Rex ---- *Rex - Jest rano. ---- Wstaję i idę do pracy. Rex ---- *Rex - Ktoś mówi do ciebie żebyś poszedł z nim. ---- Bez zastanowienia idę za nim. Rex ---- *Gra nieczynna z powodu aktualizacji! ---- Aktualizuję...Rex ---- Gra ruszyła! ---- *Rex - Wchodzisz do StickNevu. Widzisz siedzącego Stickmana który czyta książkę. Stickman który powiedział żebyś za nim poszedł zniknął. ---- Pytam się "czytelnika",co ja tu robię. Rex ---- *Rex - Stickman wstaje, wchodzi do windy i mówi żebyś wszedł. ---- Wchodzę razem z nim. Rex ---- *Rex - Jesteś w wielkim pomieszczeniu. Nagle dostajesz pewną kartę. ---- Sprawdzam,co na niej jest napisane. Rex ---- *Rex - Dokładnie to jest kartka. Stickman mówi czy chcesz pracować w StickNevu. ---- Pytam się,do czego jestem im potrzebny. Rex ---- *Rex - Jesteś bardzo dobry w walce. Zasłużyłeś na pracęw StickNevu. ---- Ściągam grę. PS. Nareszcie mogę odpisać. ''- Shixer'' Mówię,że mogę im pomagać,ale na takową pracę codzienną niech nie liczą. Mówię też,aby dzwonili,gdyby potrzebowali mojej pomocy i podaję im numer. Rex ---- *Shixer - Gra zainstalowana! PS. Dzięki ;D *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - A teraz? ---- Po namyśle idę do pracy. (3 godz.) Rex ---- *Rex - Misja nr. 1684 - planeta Furiuxa, układ Flev-63, cel: Zabić bestię Vurhax. Należysz do oddziału 91. Przyjmujesz misję? ---- Niech będzie. Rex Gram. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Wracasz po 2 godzinach. Misja zakończona sukcesem. Dostajesz 100 zł. Co robisz? *Shixer - Udało ci się odblokować tryb multiplayer. ---- Idę się przejść. Rex ---- *Rex - Spotykasz pewnego Stickmana. Jest ci znajomy. ---- Zastanawiam się,czy to Steve. Rex ---- *Rex - Niestety to nie on. ---- Podchodzę do niego i przyglądam się bliżej. Rex ---- *Rex - To jest twój wróg. Próbuje cię pobić. ---- Sprawdzam która godzina. Jeśli jest po piętnastej to kończę, a jeśli nie - gram w trybie Multiplayer. ''-Shixer'' Chwytam miecz świetlny (pamiętaj,zawsze pod ręką) i próbuję go zranić tak,aby go nie zabić,ani mocno oszpecić. Rex ---- *Shixer - 15:37 *Rex - Wróg zemdlał. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Dzwonię po policję i po karetkę. Policji mówię:"Halo? Tu Rex Scooter. Na osiedlu Stancko zostałem zaatakowany przez pewnego osobnika. Uderzyłem go i zemdlał. Już dzwoniłem po karetkę. Proszę jak najszybciej przyjechać!" Chowam miecz,aby mnie przypadkiem nie aresztowali i czekam.Patrzę też,kim jest napastnik. Kończę grę i idę do pracy ( 2 godz ). ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Policja i karetka przyjechała. Okazało się że to terrorysta Hans. Zabrali go. Dostałeś nagrodę 1 000 000 S$ za złapanie największego terrorysty. *Shixer - Skończyłeś. ---- Idę odwiedzić Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Wracam do domu. Rex ---- *Rex - Ktoś puka. ---- Otwieram drzwi Rex ---- *Rex - To Shixer. *Shixer - Rex ci otworzył. ---- Pytam czy mogę wejść. ''-Shixer'' Zapraszam. Rex ---- *Shixer i Rex - Co robicie? ---- Pytam się Shixera,jaki jest powód jego wizyty. Rex Chcę pogratulować pracy w StickNevu. To trzeba uczcić! -''Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Dalej...? ---- Dziękuję bardzo i daję mu 400$. Mówię,że to taki upominek. Rex ---- *R&S - Dalej...? ---- Pytam się też "Co robimy?" ---- *Rex - Włącz kompa (znaczy możesz :)). ---- Pytam się,czy chcę coś pooglądać na internecie. Rex ---- *Rex - Gdy włączyłeś kompa od razu ci się włączył twój Stickpe. Ktoś chce rozmawiać. ---- Włączam i pytam się,kim on jest. Rex ---- Słyszysz bardzo znajomy ci głos''Cześć Rex...'' - Nux _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam:"Czy to ty,Steve?" Rex ---- *Rex - Tak... ---- Pytam się,co tam u niego. Rex Pytam Rexa czy ma jakieś wino. Jeśli nie - idę do baru, by je kupić. ''-Shixer'' Odpowiadam,że nie mam. Rex Idę więc do baru i kupuję wino. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Steve ci odpowiada: Dobrze. Właśnie już skończyliśmy sprzedawać miecze świetlne. Już jestem w Nicksoft. John jest obok mnie. Chcesz pogadać? *Shixer - Kupiłeś. ---- Mogę.Chętnie poznam twojego pomocnika i współzałożyciela twojej firmy. Rex ---- *Rex - John mówi: Rex Scotter? ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ To ja,odpowiadam. Rex ---- *Rex - To witaj... co tam? ---- Wracam do domu Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Nic. A jak tam firma,trzyma się?,mówię Rex ---- *Rex - Shixer wraca. Dobrze ---- Wpuszczam go do domu i przedstawiam John'owi. Rex Stawiam wino na stole i witam się z Johnem.'' -Shixer'' ---- *R&S - John się wita. ---- Pytam,co tam nowego jest do kupna u jego firmy. Rex ---- *Rex - Mc 3.0 ---- Pytam się co to? '''Rex' ---- *Rex - ''Nowe komputery. Skrót od ''Magic Computer. '' ---- Super. Chętnie zakupię. A za ile,pytam. Rex ---- *Rex - Też wydajemy Mc Portable. Czyli Mc laptop. No cena 3.0 to 2 999 S$... a Mc Portable też 2 999... stać cię? Radzę ci kupić smarfona STC X ---- Stać mnie,ale zakupię,kiedy będę miał więcej pieniędzy. No nic,odezwę się,jakby coś. 'Rex' To co? Po kielonku! ''-Shixer'' Biorę,dziękuję i piję. Rex *Rex - OK to cześć. Podać ci Steva? *Shixer - Co...? ---- Dobra. Rex ---- *Rex - To co.. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Będziesz odwiedzał Teriando? Rex ---- *Rex - Za rok... na miesiąc... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Aha,szkoda. No nic. Rex ---- *Rex - A tak na serio to przyjeżdżam za 2 miesiące :) ---- Dobra. Rex ---- *Rex - Muszę kończyć. To na razie. ---- Dobra. Rex ---- *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Gadam z Shixerem. Rex To jak? Uczcijmy twoją nową pracę! ''-Shixer'' Mówię "Do dna!",stukam z nim kieliszek i piję. Rex ---- *R&S - Nudzę się... _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam się,czy gdzieś pójdziemy? Rex ---- *R&S - ? <3 _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Czekam na odpowiedź. Rex ---- *Shixer - ... ---- Możemy iść tak po prostu. Przejść się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Skończyliście >.< _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Pytam,czy gdzieś pójdziemy,czy już kończymy. Rex A która jest godzina? ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - 17:00 Może chodźmy do baru. ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - ... Pijaki ... ---- Nie żadne pijaki, tylko propozycja pójścia do baru. Jeden browar to nie jest od razu takie pijaństwo. (ale wcześniej było też wino...) ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - -_- _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jakoś niespecjalnie. Chyba nie,bo nas jeszcze Policja złapie. Rex ---- *R&S - To? ---- Chyba masz rację, lepiej nie ryzykować... A klub?'' -Shixer'' ---- *R&S - ;] _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chętnie. Rex ---- *R&S - Jakaś dziewczyna do was podchodzi. ---- Witam się z nią. Rex ---- *Rex - Dziewczyna się pyta czy widzieliście jej siostrę Sally. ---- Odpowiadam,że nie i pytam się Shixera,czy coś wie. Rex Niestety nic nie wiem na ten temat. Nie widziałem jej od dłuższego czasu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Po chwili przychodzi Cyrus a następnie Sally. ---- Widzisz, Sally się znalazła. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Dziewczyna idzie z Cyrusem. Sally została. ---- Pytam, gdzie była. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - W domu i klubie. A ty? ---- Mówię :"Cześć! My się jeszcze chyba nie znamy. Nazywam się Rex. Ty jesteś pewnie Sally,miło poznać." i podaję rękę. Rex ---- *Rex - Sally też się z tobą wita i po chwili idzie na salę. ---- To co Rex? Zabawmy się! ''-Shixer'' Jak mówi Shixer,próbuję się zabawić. Rex ---- *Shixer - Sally chce z tobą tańczyć. *Rex - Ktoś zabiera do kibla. ---- Zgadzam się. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Kończysz? ---- Jeśli Sally kończy, to nie będę jej zmuszał do tańca... ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Sally kończy i wraca do domu. Jest już 2:39. ---- Szukam Rexa. -''Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie ma go. ---- Próbuję się wyrwać. Rex ---- *Rex - Właśni wrzuciłeś go do kibla. Przez przypadek spuściłeś jego głowę. Krew pryska mu z szyi (nie ma głowy). ---- Zastanawiam się,co zrobić. Wyciągam jego ciało. Owijam krwawiącą szyję i biorę ciało. Przedtym dzwonie po karetkę. Rex ---- *Rex - Karetka przyjeżdża. Mówią że wcześniej dużo wypił i został pociachany nożem. Zabierają go. Co robisz? ---- Nadal szukam Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Wracam do Shixera. Rex ---- *R&S - Co robicie? ---- Pytam,czy już idziemy. Rex Jeśli chcesz... ''-Shixer'' ---- *R&S - Ktoś coś ukradł i bar został zamknięty. ---- Idziemy. ''-Shixer'' Idę z Shixerem. Rex Tylko gdzie? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Patrzysz sobie na niebo i nagle pojawiają się znaki dymne. Lecą ze strony StickNevu. Jest na nich: Rex Scotter proszony jest do bazy StickNevu! *Shixer - Ktoś daje ci list. ---- Czytam go. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Pisze: Masz teraz przyjść do sklepu DVD. ---- Przepraszam Shixera i idę.Przed odejściem pytam się,czy idzie ze mną. Rex Przepraszam Rexa i idę do sklepu DVD. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Wchodzisz. Zostałeś wezwany na pewną misję. *Shixer - Niestety wchodząc dostajesz niespodziankę. Szef cie zwolnił. ---- Pytam, czemu? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Nie chodzisz do pracy. ---- Przyjmuję misję,a po niej idę do Shixera. Rex Świętowałem z Rex'em. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Udało się. Dostajesz 500$. Jest 01:21. Jesteś zmęczony. *Shixer - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Zwalniam cie chyba że to odpracujesz! ---- Zastanawiam się,jak daleko do domu. Rex Oczywiście! Mogę to odpracować! ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Dom jest blisko. Jesteś pijany i widzisz podwójnie. *Shixer - Teraz idź do domu spać i przyjdź jutro o 8:00! ---- Staram się dojść. Rex Idę spać i nastawiam sobie budzik. ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Zemdlałeś... w łóżku. *Shixer - Śpisz ---- Śpię... ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Wstajesz. ---- Sprawdzam, która godzina. ''-Shixer'' Wstaję. (po spaniu oczywiście) Rex ---- *Shixer - Rano. *Rex - Dzwoni do ciebie telefon. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Odbieram. Rex Czyli? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Rex - Misja. Potrzebny ci jakiś pomocnik. *Shixer - 6:43 Idę do pewnego osobnika. Rex ---- *Shixer - Ktoś puka *Rex - Czekaj Otwieram drzwi. ''-Shixer'' Witam się z nim i mówię,że mam do niego sprawę. Rex O jaką sprawę chodzi?'' -Shixer'' ---- *R&S - ... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mam pewną misję i chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc. Rex Jaką misję? W czym mam Ci pomóc? ''-Shixer'' Nie wiem,powiedzieli,że musze mieć pomocnika. Rex A kiedy ta misja? ''-Shixer'' ---- *Shixer - Teraz. ---- No nie wiem. O 8:00 zaczynam pracę w sklepie DVD. Jeśli zdążymy, to mogę. ''-Shixer'' No dobra. To idę do nich zobaczyć,ile można poczekać. Spotkamy się w sklepie DVD. Rex ---- *Shixer - Co robisz? *Rex - Co robisz? ---- Czekam na Rexa. ''-Shixer'' Idę do StickNevu i pytam się ich,ile można poczekać. Rex ---- *Rex - Musisz iść na misję teraz. Jeśli nie masz pomocnika to nie martw się, znaleźliśmy jednego który chętnie ci pomoże. ---- A dokładniej? Rex ---- *Rex - (Chodzi ci kto?) __________________________________________________________________________________ Noo....(jesteś bardzo domyślny) Rex ---- *Rex - Taki Hector Fukuta. Wchodzicie jako pierwsi do portalu. ---- Wiedząc, że Rex nie poczeka sprawdzam, która godzina. Jeśli jest pa 7:45 idę do pracy. ''-Shixer'' Rozglądam się. Rexx ---- *Shixer - Jest 7:56. *Rex - Wszyscy wołają żebyś wchodził. ---- Wchodzę a po wejściu przez portal pytam się Hectora,co to za misja i na czym polega (oraz jaki jest jej cel). Rex Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gresiu Company Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gresiu Company Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gresiu Company Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gresiu Company Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gresiu Company Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gresiu Company Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:RPG Kategoria:StickWrick